Opus Insaniae
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: Você está caindo no seu próprio abismo porque se julga incapaz de amar. Projeto Noir Et Blanc e bronze no IV Challenge Sirius & Bellatrix.


**NA.: **Considero isso uma das coisas mais decentes que já escrevi, embora o meu decente já não seja lá essas coisas. Anyway. Espero que eu ganhe alguma coisa no Chall, mas já sei que não vou. Haha. Espero que gostem!

* * *

_"Estamos pairando no tênue momento entre o que é real e a completa insanidade de nossas almas"_

Bellatrix estava presa em sua própria loucura antes mesmo de a descobrir. Talvez tudo tenha começado quando ele lhe chamou por "Bella" pela primeira vez. E então os olhos dela enegreceram, e refletido em suas íris estava o demônio que acabara de nascer. Cada palavra que saía de sua boca, cada gesto brusco e audacioso, cada olhar insolente, tudo denunciava sua loucura interior.

Mas ela nunca gostou de carregar nas costas o peso de suas próprias atitudes, escolhas, de seus próprios sentimentos. E sabia que podia culpar a ele pelo que se tornara – ou, na verdade, pelo que [i]_era_[/i] de fato. A insanidade sempre esteve impregnada em sua essência, como o familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão desconhecido perfume de absinto nas roupas dele. _Nele_.

E quando ele descobriu que a amava, ela descobriu que era incapaz de amar. Ou pelo menos assim se julgou, e isso prevaleceu – a palavra de Bellatrix Lestrange sempre tinha de ser a final -, pois o egoísmo dela lhe fazia ser a dona da verdade, mesmo que fosse apenas no seu consciente. Consciente louco. E subconsciente insano. Sua verdade mais plena, então, foi afirmar que o amor não passava de mentiras... mentiras. Verdades que ela jamais conheceria.

Deu espaço, enfim, para o ódio, e nessa arte se descobriu mestra.

xxx

Via nos olhos dele uma amplitude que era incapaz de explicar. Via nos olhos dele tudo aquilo que precisava e dispensava. Via nos olhos dele ecos de sorrisos trocados há muito tempo atrás, tão distantes que pareciam ser até de outra vida. Via nos olhos dele os beijos roubados, os toques de suas mãos ásperas, os sabores de um amor proibido. Tudo... mas ao mesmo tempo nada. Ela nunca seria merecedora daquela gama de infinitas possibilidades e perspectivas que ele lhe oferecia. Não havia como o amor e a insanidade coexistirem, e esta última era impossível de ignorar. Não havia cura.

"Você não precisa fazer isso", ele lhe dissera em um tom próximo à súplica.

"Eu já fiz."

Ele permanecera impassível, mas Bellatrix o conhecia bem demais para saber que a camada de dor e choque era muito mais profunda do que aquela que a cobria. Ela ignorou quaisquer reações que seu coração – se é que tinha um de fato; isso sempre foi um dos enigmas que ela não conseguiu resolver – estivesse tendo. E o tom de voz que ele usou foi indiferente e frio, mas seus olhos traíam suas emoções mais que qualquer coisa.

"Você vai perder, Bella. Para você mesma. E vai cair na própria armadilha."

Quando ele deu-lhe as costas, ela nada fez para impedi-lo. Não havia o brilho insolente e habitual em seus olhos, nem um comentário feroz na ponta de sua língua. Havia apenas o vazio, o completo e absoluto nada. Porque Bellatrix sabia – apesar de negar para si mesma – que Sirius estava certo. Como sempre. Estava certo, assim como ela sempre estava errada. Perdida em suas obsessões. Apertou levemente, então, a serpente negra tatuada no braço esquerdo. O começo de algo e o fim do que parecia ser tudo. Se fosse sã, talvez escolheria outra opção para viver – ou simplesmente sobreviver. Mas não era, claro, e isso a levava a fazer todas as escolhas erradas.

E foi então que ela afirmou que Sirius Black era apenas um capítulo velho e pútrido de sua vida, assim como também se assegurou de que tudo ficaria bem.

Afinal, Bellatrix aprendera a mentir para si mesma.

xxx

O peito dela doía todos os dias e ao mesmo tempo ela não sentia nada. A Marca Negra em seu braço serpenteou mais uma vez, e então ela – que já parecia mais um vulto sem vida com vestes negras do que um ser humano – desaparatou imediatamente. Ele levara o brilho impetuoso de seu olhar consigo. Ele levara os sorrisos maliciosos, ele levara a humanidade de Bellatrix. Ele _era_ a humanidade de Bellatrix.

E então, já em meio aos outros vultos, ela fez uma reverência para Lord Voldemort e curvou os lábios para cima. Não era um sorriso; era simplesmente um traço de amargura. Seus olhos refletiram a insolência e a loucura interior. Ela faria tudo que tivesse de fazer; essa era sua vida agora. E a ela se dedicaria por inteira, mesmo que se sentisse tão despedaçada e incompleta.

Porque, é claro, fazia questão de se perder cada vez mais, buscando se encontrar.

xxx

A cela escura e fria erguia-se diante de seus olhos. O cheiro era quase insuportável, mas ela não o sentia. Já tinha muito trabalho suportando a si mesma. Sentia a loucura lhe engolfando mais a cada segundo. E sabia que, em algum lugar daquela prisão silenciosamente ensurdecedora, ele lutava contra a loucura _dele_. E essa era a mais crucial diferença entre os dois, pois Bellatrix recebia a sua de braços abertos. Não havia mais porque lutar. Se tivesse alguma salvação, por mais remota que fosse, seria uma fuga em massa – isso se ela ainda fosse capaz de se levantar para ao menos _fugir_. Fazia muito tempo que não usava suas pernas; não precisava delas para ficar largada em uma cela de Azkaban.

Bellatrix conseguiu ouvir os trovões no céu, fora daquela fortaleza morta e impenetrável, e mais tarde descobriu que a fuga em massa realmente viria – e muito antes do que ela esperava.

xxx

Absinto.

O aroma entrava por suas narinas como uma droga circula no sangue do usuário. Era forte e acentuado, e fazia Bellatrix sentir-se menos culpada por sua própria insanidade. Isso não fazia sentido, ela pensava. Mas nada fazia. Por que isso deveria fazer?

O absinto cheirava ao vício, à ilusão, à obsessão. Cheirava às noites longas e suadas que costumava passar com ele. Cheirava às suas expressões lânguidas após o prazer. Cheirava às roupas dele, aos sorrisos displicentes dele, aos olhos cinzentos dele. Cheirava aos beijos e promessas vãs. Cheirava ao proibido, o tão singular e atraente proibido. E Sirius, para ela, era exatamente como o absinto – vicioso, porque não havia como ser diferente. Intoxicante, porque sua essência parecia completar a dela de tal modo que, por si só, já bastaria. Amargo, porque todas as lembranças que tinha dele eram apenas isso: lembranças.

E, por fim, Bellatrix chegou à conclusão que a maior semelhança entre Sirius e o absinto era a capacidade de criar ilusões e delírios ao redor do usuário; afinal, aquele cheiro sempre impregnado nas roupas dele era tudo que ela sentia. Em todos os lugares.

xxx

O tempo se passava, mas ela nunca se esquecera de seus traços marcantes e angulosos, de seus cabelos negros e pesados, a imagem viva da displicência. O aroma forte da intoxicante bebida esverdeada continuava a seguindo e a voz baixa de Sirius Black parecia estar sempre sussurrando em seu inconsciente. Bellatrix não se importava; caminhava lado a lado com os delírios há muito tempo e os tratava como iguais.

Ela sabia que iria vê-lo naquela noite.

Não sabia o que pensar disso, tampouco o que aconteceria. Afastou uma mecha dos cabelos desgrenhados, já tão sem brilho, do rosto. Seus olhos estreitos olhavam na direção do nada e ela parecia estar pensando, mas não estava. Nunca estava. Só remoendo lembranças de um tempo que não voltaria jamais. Não tinha no que pensar, afinal de contas; se jogara cegamente naquela crença da qual fazia parte. Depositara todas as suas esperanças em um Lord pronto para retornar e para isso não precisava pensar. Apenas tinha que fazer sua parte, e crer que, um dia, seus esforços fossem recompensados. Que um dia eles triunfassem, e então ela veria que tudo valeu a pena.

O aroma se acentuou quando ele apareceu. Ele cheirava à fuga e à casa no Grimmauld Place, mas não foi isso que ela sentiu. Sua expressão estava indecifrável, mas refletidas nos olhos dela estavam todas as sensações que corriam pelas veias dele. Bellatrix se permitiu olhá-lo por uma fração de segundo e se esquecer de todos os feitiços que ricocheteavam ao seu redor. Não viu os cabelos desgrenhados e a expressão de um homem que já vivera tanto. Não viu as sequelas que Azkaban deixou nele. Tudo que via era o rosto malicioso e jovial que tantas vezes se aproximara do seu, antes dos lábios se encontrarem.

Mais tarde, descobriu estar chegando ao auge de sua loucura. E poderia até mesmo não saber conscientemente, mas o fato mais verdadeiro era que _ele_ começara tudo. _Ele _era o culpado.

Escondeu a aflição e as lembranças com insolência.

Ergueu a varinha com os dedos magros e apontou-a para ele agilmente. Era o que deveria fazer. Afinal, se não era capaz de amar, também deveria não ser capaz de enlouquecer. Tinha que dar um fim naquilo tudo antes de seu próprio fim. Os olhos dele se arregalaram por uma fração de segundo e o momento seguinte pairou entre os dois pelo que pareceu ser toda a eternidade. Pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, então, Bellatrix hesitou – seu tudo ou seu nada, o resto de sua vida, suas certezas, tudo fora jogado para o alto e a queda dependia unicamente das duas palavras que ela estava prestes a proferir.

Mas ela não o fez, e isso custou-lhe a única coisa que conquistara – mesmo que por uma fuga desesperada - nos últimos anos: sua liberdade. E ela só percebeu que ele a havia estuporado quando estava sendo lançada para trás.

Abriu os olhos, atordoada, algum tempo depois. Suas mãos e pés estavam atados e ela arreganhou os dentes, tentando se soltar. Em vão, notou, quando deu falta de sua varinha, e olhou ao redor. Não estavam mais na sala escura do véu – ou, pelo menos, _ela _não estava. Não via mais ninguém ali. Tentou soltar-se novamente.

"Como espera escapar disso?"

O rosto dele saiu das sombras e, em suas mãos, ele tinha a varinha _dela_. Bellatrix não ousou encarar a imensidão cinzenta que eram seus olhos – em algum lugar, tinha certeza que perderia o último fio de sanidade que lhe restava se o fizesse.

"Você vai se arrepender", ela sussurrou mortalmente.

"Não, eu não vou." Ele olhou para ela, vendo por um momento tudo que lhe faltava para ser completo. Era ela. Sempre fora, e continuava sendo. Jamais poderia _ser_, de fato; as diferenças eram grandes demais para serem ignoradas. E, ainda assim, ela descrevia a perfeição em seus traços marcantes até mesmo no escuro. "E sabe por que não? Porque já me arrependi há muito tempo."

Ela ergueu a cabeça, ainda sem olhá-lo, e não respondeu ao que ele acabara de dizer. "Milorde ordenou para que eu te matasse."

"Mas você não o fez", ele retrucou. "Porque, na realidade, você não quer. Não realmente."

"Eu não seria tão cheia de si se fosse você." Sua voz aumentou, rascante e imponente, apesar de sua situação.

"Eu te disse, Bella", ele murmurou, dando alguns passos na direção dela. "Eu te disse que acabaria caindo na própria armadilha."

Ela suspirou. Não era um suspiro cansado; era simplesmente depreciação. Havia ódio também, mas ela não soube dizer exatamente do quê. Talvez fosse de si mesma, ou dele, ou simplesmente daquela droga da capacidade humana de _sentir_. "Então quer dizer que eu sou a única maldita desgraçada que vai se ferrar no fim?"

Ele sentou-se defronte a ela, nivelando os rostos. Ela continuava encarando o teto e tentando se soltar, e sentia na respiração descompassada dele a sua vontade de soltá-la e deixá-la ir, livre - de dar-lhe mais uma chance -, o que ele estava, de fato, sentindo. Mas ambos sabiam que, por não viverem numa porcaria de um conto de fadas, as coisas não funcionavam daquela maneira. Não _era_ para funcionarem daquela maneira. Nada. Nunca. O amor não era apenas beleza, era trevas e escuridão, era obsessão. E talvez os dois fossem simplesmente fracos demais para enfrentar isso.

"Não", ele disse, a voz baixa e rouca. Exatamente de como ela se lembrava de tantos anos atrás. "Estou preso na sua armadilha há muito tempo, Bella. Desde quando me arrependi, desde quando te conheci. Desde sempre. E estou cansado de tentar escapar."

Com isso, ela perdeu o resto de seu controle antes mesmo de olhá-lo. Mergulhou em seu rosto, em seus traços angulosos e simétricos, em seu cabelo escuro, em seus olhos pintados da cor de um céu nublado que a fazia lembrar-se dos antigos dias que passavam juntos. Memorizou, guardou, minimalizou cada detalhe, mesmo que não precisasse disso. Ele sempre foi tudo que preencheu suas memórias.

Teve um último vislumbre da aflição em seu rosto antes de ser levada pelos Aurores.

xxx

E lá estava ela, presa por entre as barras de ferro enferrujadas de Azkaban novamente. Mais do que presa em uma cela – presa em seu consciente perdido.

O líquido esverdeado escorria das paredes e o cheiro invadia suas narinas. A voz rouca dele sussurrava em seus ouvidos e o rosto dele parecia estar em todos os lugares. Ecos de risadas, sobrancelhas erguidas, gestos, olhares. O líquido pingava no chão. O cheiro se acentuava, e ia se acentuando até fazer a cabeça dela doer. A voz dele ficava mais alta. Gritos. De repente, sussurros. Mas nunca se ia por completo. Eles estavam em uma cama, as roupas amontoadas a um canto, o habitual cheiro que a perseguiu por toda a vida, e então estavam sob o céu nublado trocando confidências... A cela suja novamente. Pingava, escorria. Por todos os cantos. Ela sentia que estava prestes a se afogar no meio do absinto, o cheiro parecia mais enlouquecedor que nunca, e então a voz dele mais alta novamente...

Tudo aquilo parou apenas no dia em que ela se entregou para a completa e irreversível escuridão da morte.

Bellatrix Lestrange terminou, de fato, presa em si mesma. Em sua própria loucura, em sua própria armadilha, assim como Sirius Black lhe dissera. Mas, apesar de todos os seus delírios, de todas as suas ilusões, descobriu que a maior de todas foi aquela que ela mesma criara... no dia em que tentou dominar seus sentimentos. Sua humanidade.

Mas a situação se reverteu e ela passou a ser a dominada, e esse foi seu verdadeiro fim. Porque, a final, já deixara de viver há muito tempo. Apenas sobrevivendo.

_"E com um mergulho em seu olhar, um salto para o escuro, a realidade é deixada para trás."_

**FIM**


End file.
